LoveBerry Cafe!
by CatLiTwins
Summary: Haruka, Otoya, dan Tokiya adalah siswa-siswi yang bersekolah di Saotome Academy, sedangkan Alice, Oz, dan Gilbert adalah siswa Latowidge Academy. Mereka mungkin terpisah, tapi ada satu tempat dimana mereka dapat bersatu untuk melayani para master dan mistress setiap harinya. Inilah tempat mereka bekerja, Love Berry Cafe! RnR please! (NB : UtaPri character added)


**Catherine : Yo, minna-san!**

**Lirienne : Kami kembali dengan cerita baru, genre baru, character baru! XDD**

**Otoya + Oz : Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! #deepbow**

**Catherine + Lirienne : Dewa, hajimemashou! :) Happy Reading!**

**(PS : We don't own Uta no Prince-sama and Pandora Hearts :) They belong to brocolli x Elements Garden and Jun Mochizuki-sensei :DD)  
**

**...**

"Haruka! Haruka!" panggil seorang perempuan paruh baya di suatu rumah. "Cepat, kamu sudah hampir terlambat ke sekolah!"

"Hai!"

Tak lama kemudian, nampak seorang gadis berambut panjang sebahu berwarna merah jambu turun dengan seragamnya. Ia menenteng tas sambil buru-buru menuruni tangga.

"Nenek, aku makan bekalnya di sekolah saja ya, aku tidak mau dimarahi sensei lagi," Gadis itu memohon.

"Baiklah, nenek bungkuskan dulu sebentar."

Si nenek pergi ke dapur lalu menaruh sarapan cucunya di kotak makan. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia menyerahkan kotak makan tersebut lengkap dengan tasnya kepada si gadis.

"Arigatou, obaachan! Ittekimasu!" Perempuan muda tersebut langsung melesat pergi.

Haruka Nanami, siswi yang duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA ini akhirnya kembali mencicipi dunia luar setelah liburan musim panas yang panjang. Ia tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah, sambil mendengungkan satu lagu.

Tak lama kemudian, Haruka sampai di sekolahnya, Saotome Academy, salah satu sekolah populer di Jepang. Seseorang pun terdengar memanggil namanya.

"Nanami!"

Haruka menoleh. Rupanya pria berambut merah yang selalu mengenakan headset di lehernya itu yang memanggilnya.

"Ittoki-kun! Ohayou!" balas Haruka.

"Ohayou, Nanami! Bagaimana? Liburanmu menyenangkan?"

"Um!"

"Otoya! Jangan mengobrol di tengah jalan!"

Kedua manusia itu menoleh, mendapati seorang manusia lagi yang berambut biru donker sambil membawa tasnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Haruka dan temannya itu.

"Niisan!" seru pemuda yang diketahui bernama lengkap Ittoki Otoya itu.

"Ohayou, Nanami," ujar pria dewasa itu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ichinose-senpai," ujar Haruka membungkuk.

Ittoki Otoya dan kakaknya, Ichinose Tokiya, juga merupakan siswa-siswa Saotome Academy. Otoya satu kelas dengan Haruka, sedangkan Tokiya satu tahun di atas mereka. Ia juga terkenal sebagai wakil ketua OSIS Saotome Academy ini.

"Ayo, kita masuk," ajak Tokiya.

"Hai!" Otoya menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Lalu, ketiga siswa itu berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Lice! Alice bangun! Kamu akan terlambat masuk nanti," panggil seorang perempuan brunette kepada sosok yang masih berada di alam mimpinya. "Alice bangun! " panggil perempuan bernama Lacie itu sekali lagi. Kali ini dia sedikit menggerakkan tubuh yang tertidur itu.

"Haahh! Anak ini susah sekali dibangunkan," gumamnya menghela napas.

"Lacie-nee, apa Alice sudah bangun?" tanya sosok yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

"Hahh, seperti biasa Alyss. Kakakmu susah sekali dibangunkan," Lacie menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. "Alyss, tolong bangunkan kakakmu ini. Onee-san akan membuatkan kalian bento dulu."

Kemudian Lacie pun pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Huh, baik Lacie-nee," Alyss menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia pun berjalan kearah samping tempat tidur berukuran King Size tersebut.

"Alice bangun! Kita akan telat masuk"

"Huuhhh..!"

"Alice bangun, Lacie-nee akan memotong jatah daging untukmu jika kamu tidak bangun sekarang," ucap Alyss, membuat sosok gadis yang tertidur itupun segera bangun dan langsung melesat ke dalam kamar mandi.

"ALYSS BILANG KE LACIE-NEE BAHWA AKU SUDAH BANGUN!" teriak Alice dari dalam .

"Pftt anak itu eheheh... "Alyss terlihat cekikikan karena ancamannya berhasil. "Alice bajumu sudah aku gantung di depan pintu ya."

"Iyaaa!"

Haruka dan Otoya langsung masuk ke kelas sementara Tokiya menuju ruang OSIS karena pagi ini ada rapat penting.

"Nanami, kau mau ke kantin? Aku lapar nih, belum sarapan!"

"Eh, tidak usah, Ittoki-kun," Haruka menolak halus ajakan Otoya. "Aku bawa sarapan, kebetulan aku juga belum sarapan."

"Wah! Asyik! Kamu bawa apa, Nanami?" Otoya pun tertarik.

"Ah, ini.."

Haruka membuka kotak makannya, memperlihatkan Tuna Sushi buatan sang nenek di depan Otoya.

"Waah! Kelihatannya enak!" seru Otoya. "Kuambil satu ya, Nanami!"

"Silahkan!" Haruka tersenyum. Otoya pun segera melahap satu potong sushi dengan sumpit yang diberikan Haruka.

"Um! Oishii! Buatan nenekmu memang paling hebat!" Otoya memuji.

"Arigatou!" Haruka tersenyum. Ia lalu ikut menyantap sarapannya.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Ah, Alice-chan!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut blonde bermata emerald ke perempuan berambut brunette yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya. Sang perempuan yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya memberikan tatapan sebal, lalu ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju mejanya yang berada di dekat sang pemuda yang menyapanya tadi.

"Alice-chan, ada apa?" tanya Oz nama pemuda tersebut.

"Khukhukhu... Biar kutebak kamu pasti di ceramahi lagi."

Tiba-tiba sesosok manusia muncul dari dalam lemari.

"Break."

"Ohayou Oz-kun, Alice-chan," sapa sosok bernama Break tersebut.

"Hmph!" Alice mendengus. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keanehan dari temannya itu.

"Ahhh sepertinya dugaanku benar!"

"Huff, itu bukan urusanmu Break, berhentilah menguping pembicaraan orang," Alice mendeathglare pemuda berambut putih tersebut.

"Khukhukhu.."

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Oz, Break," Oz dan Break menoleh kearah perempuan brunette itu. "Kalian hari ini akan part time atau tidak?" tanya Alice.

"Iya, tadi sesudah aku menyelesaikan rapat OSIS," Oz menghela napas. Tanggung jawabnya sebagai Ketua OSIS Latowidge Academy membuatnya kewalahan, karena pasti selalu saja ada event yang akan diadakan.

"Entahlah, mungkin sesudah mengantar Sharon-sama," jawab Break sambil membuka bungkus permennya yang ke-10 itu.

"Begitu ya..."

"Memang ada apa Alice?"

"Gak ada apa-apa. Cuman sepertinya aku harus pergi ke cafe sendirian."

"Bukankah masih ada Alyss, Ada, Vincent, Gil, dan yang lain?" ujar Oz.

"Menurutmu?" Alice menatap mata pemuda itu.

"Oz kamu lupa bahwa mereka ikut berpartisipasi dalam event kali ini," ucap Break.

"Oh iya..."

Kemudian bel tanda jam pelajaran pun terdengar. Break segera kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Tokiya menggeser pintu ruang OSIS sekolahnya dengan agak malas.

"Ooh, Tokiya!" seru seorang siswa bertopi dan berjaket cream. "Ohayou!"

"Ohayou, Syo," sapanya pada pemuda bertubuh pendek itu. Ia adalah bendahara OSIS. "Mana Kaichou?"

"Dia sedang memanggil anggota lain, tunggu saja di sini," ujar Syo sambil menghitung uang kas OSIS bulan ini.

Sementara itu, Otoya dan Haruka mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Jepang dari gurunya. Mereka duduk berdekatan, Otoya duduk di belakang Haruka.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kumpulkan tugas kalian 10 menit lagi, ini sebagai bahan kalian untuk ujian nanti," sahut Tsukimiya-sensei, sang guru bidang studi.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua selesai mengerjakan tugas dan mengumpulkannya pada Tsukimiya-sensei.

"Huaah! Aku takut mendapat nilai jelek!" ujar Otoya.

"Ah, Ittoki-kun, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu.."

Sementara itu, Tokiya dan anggota OSIS lainnya terpaksa ketinggalan kelas periode pertama karena rapat OSIS itu. Namun untunglah sekarang mereka sudah selesai.

"Baiklah minna-san, aku permisi," Tokiya keluar lebih dulu. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Jam makan siang telah tiba. Otoya segera melesat menuju kantin untuk mengambil pesanannya.

"BIBI! BURGERKU!" teriak pria berambut merah tersebut sembari berlari dan hampir sampai kantin.

Tokiya yang kebetulan mendengar suara itu sweat drop. Ia tengah duduk makan dengan Syo.

"Adikmu ya?" Syo menebak.

"Begitulah," Tokiya mendesah.

"Otoya! Jangan teriak-teriak!"

Otoya yang sudah masuk antrian melihat kakaknya. Ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum paksa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ah.. Ahahah.. Gomenasai.."

Setelah mengambil pesanannya, Otoya mencari Haruka di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia ingat Haruka sering makan di situ.

Dan ia pun menemukannya.

Haruka tengah menyantap roti kacang manisnya dan duduk di bawah pohon sambil menatap halaman sekolah yang luas. Otoya pun memanggilnya.

"Nanami!"

Perempuan berambut pink tersebut mendongak, melihat sahabatnya datang. "Ittoki-kun!"

"Huaa kau di sini duluan," ujarnya. "Boleh aku makan bersamamu?"

"Eh? Bukankah kau biasa makan dengan Ichinose-senpai?" tanya Haruka heran.

"Ah, setelah kejadian tadi aku tidak berani, ehehe.." Cengiran khas Ittoki Otoya pun keluar. Haruka hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Ah sudahlah! Tak usah kau pikirkan, okay?"

"U.. Um."

Otoya pun mengambil tempat di sebelah sahabat perempuannya itu, lalu menyantap burgernya bersama Haruka.

"Ittoki-kun, kalau kau haus kau bisa minta minumku," ujar Haruka menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tidak membawa minum sama sekali.

"Ah, arigato, Nanami!"

SKIP TIME~

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, diiringi dengan sorakan bahagia dari siswa-siswi. Tak ingin membuang waktu, siswa-siswi Latowidge segera berhamburan keluar kelasnya, untuk mengikuti kegiatan sepulang sekolah seperti ekskul ataupin kegiatan lainnya.

_Seperti perempuan berambut brunette ini._

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, dia berlari keluar gerbang Latowidge. Kali ini tempat tujuannya adalah cafe tempat dirinya dan teman-temannya bekerja part time.

"Sial, aku bisa telat!" gumammya melihat arah jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Dengan kecepatan penuh dia terus berlari menuju tempatnya berkerja part time.

"Syukurlah aku jago olahraga," senyum tipis mengembang diwajahnya.

Ia akui jika urusan akademik mungkin ia termasuk siswi yang mempunyai kecerdasan rata-rata. Namun untuk urusan Fisik ia tidak akan kalah. Buktinya ia selalu menenangkan olimpiade judo, karate, maupun beberapa olahraga lain.

Pintu cafe bercat biru-putih itu terbuka, ditandai dengan bel yang berbunyi bila pintu itu terbuka.

"Irrashaimase!" ujar pria berambut merah yang sudah berpakaian hitam-putih ala butler, dengan name tag 'Otoya' di jasnya. Ia kaget melihat siapa yang datang.

"Oh! Konbanwa, Alice-chan!"

"Hosh hosh... Konbawa Otoya-san," sapa Alice kepada pemuda tersebut. "Yang lain kemana?" tanyanya.

"Tokiya-nii sedang memasak di dapur, yang lain masih belanja bahan-bahan," jelas Otoya mengelap gelas. "Tenang, hari ini kita buka setengah lima, ingat?"

"Hosh hosh.. Setengah lima? KENAPA AKU BISA LUPA!" teriak Alice menepuk jidatnya. "Ya sudahlah, huuhhh.. Aku ganti baju!" ujarnya lagi.

Kemudian Alice pun pergi untuk mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju maidnya.

Tokiya mengecek kulkas setelah memasak beberapa makanan. "Otoya, yang lain belum datang ya?" tanyanya dari dapur.

"Ah, mungkin sebentar lagi, Nii," Otoya mengecek jam tangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengerjakan PR dulu, jika mereka sudah datang bilang aku."

"Oke!"

Dengan segera, Tokiya meninggalkan dapur. Sesampainya di ruang istirahat para butler, pemuda itu membuka resleting tasnya, dan duduk di kursi yang ada. Ia mulai mengerjakan PR.

"Niisan. Memangnya kerjaan OSISmu begitu berat ya?" tanya Otoya penasaran dengan kegiatan sang kakak.

"Kau akan merasakannya sendiri nanti, kalau kau jadi pengurus OSIS."

"Hee.. Niisan.. Kau judes sekali pada adikmu yang imut ini," Otoya gantian mengelap cangkir dan piring.

"Hmph. Lebih imut boneka Teddy Bear-mu daripada pemiliknya," Tokiya tersenyum jahil.

Mendengarnya, Otoya protes. "Hee! Kenapa begitu!" Si pria berambut merah cemberut.

"Nah, aku yakin sekarang kau cemberut. Kalau kau cemberut baru lucu," Tokiya membalik halaman bukunya.

"Lumayan.. Daripada Niisan, nggak ada lucu-lucunya.. Wee," Otoya menjulurkan lidah walau Tokiya tidak melihatnya.

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang di buka dengan kejam itu membuat Tokiya yang berada di ruangan tersebut terkaget. Untung ia tidak salah menulis. Otoya sang adik yang mendengar suara itu langsung melesat pergi ke ruangan butler.

"Niisan? Ada masalah?"

Dilihat oleh mereka tiga sosok yang sedang beradu mulut.. Well, sebenarnya sih cuman dua orang saja yang berisik.

"APA MAKSUDMU SEAWEED HEAD!"

"HUFF BAKA USAGI, MAKANYA PUNYA TELINGA ITU HARUS DI GUNAKAN. BUKANNYA DITUTUP!" teriak kedua sosok yang sedang beradu mulut tersebut.

"Alice-chan, Gil berhentilah berterngkarnya. Kalian membuat kepalaku pusing."

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAMU SEAWEED HEAD! OZ JADI SAKIT!"

"HAH BUKANNYA ITU SALAHMU BAKA USAGI!"

"Aduuhh berhenti beradu muluutttt!" teriak Oz kepada dua sosok itu. Dengan segera ia menarik Alice menjauh dari Gilbert.

"Khu khu sepertinya keributan sudah dimulai," kembali Break muncul dari dalam lemari dengan menggunakan baju butlernya.

"Cih, diam kau BREAK!" Gilbert mendeath glare pemuda berambut putih tersebut sebelum ia menghilang.

"Khu khu khu.."

Kedua bersaudara Ittoki-Ichinose itu sweat drop.

"Niisan.."

"Aa, aku tahu.."

"Ne, Alice," Tokiya membuka mulut. "Ini ruang istirahat butler, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hah, kenapa? Aku hanya mengikuti pacarku saja. Kenapa tidak boleh?" ujar Alice mendeath glare kedua bersaudara tersebut.

Sekedar info, sebenarnya Alice dan Oz adalah sepasang kekasih dari dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kkh.. Aku bertanya baik-baik dan dia menjawab begitu..?" Tokiya mengepal tangannya dan mengeluarkan aura gelapnya. Otoya kembali sweat drop.

"Niisan.. Tenanglah.."

"Minna-san! Semua sudah berkumpul?"

Nampak seorang pria berambut blonde dengan kacamata bulatnya. Ialah pemilik cafe ini, Shinomiya Natsuki.

"Yo, boss!" seru Otoya mengangkat tangan.

BRAK!

Kembali terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka secara ketidak perikepintuan (?). "Oh Gil, anda sudah selesai mengganti baju rupanya," ujar Break dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Oz kamu gak ganti baju?" tanya Gil mengacuhkan Break.

"Oh iya sampe lupa!"

Kemudian Oz segera masuk keruang ganti para butler.

"Baka Usagi, sedang apa kau disini?!" tanya Gilbert ke Alice, terlihat aura mengerikan yang keluar dari tubuhnya. "Tentu untuk menunggu Oz-kun!" jawab Alice dengan penekanan pada kata Oz-kun.

Selanjutnya terlihat kilatan kilatan listrik dari mereka.

DONG!

"Ronde pertama!" ucap Break meniru suara gong.

"Oi, hentikanlah, kita sudah mau mulai bekerja," Tokiya berdiri dari kursi dan membereskan buku-bukunya. "Kalian mau kena marah dan gaji dipotong?"

"Katanya kalau kacamata Boss dibuka, dia bisa 100 kali lebih menyeramkan," bisik Otoya.

"Huh, gaji potong," Gil mendengus. Pasalnya ia adalah pewaris Nightray Company.

"Lebih menyeramkan Alice jika marah," gumam Oz pelan.

"Ah Oz!" Alice segera berlari kearah pemuda blonde yang telah selesai mengganti bajunya tersebut.

"Hah," Otoya mendesah. "Sudahlah, ayo kita mulai saja."

Tak lama kemudian, cafe pun dibuka, dan para pengunjung mulai ramai mendatangi tempat tersebut. Otoya, Oz, dan Gilbert menjadi butler sore itu, sedangkan Alice menjadi satu-satunya maid. Tokiya bekerja sama dengan Break membuat makanan yang dipesan para 'master' & 'mistress'. Natsuki sang pemilik kafe mengamati pekerjaan karyawannya, sekali-sekali membantu yang kewalahan.

"Otoya-kun!" seru Natsuki saat melihat pengunjung.

Otoya yang melihatnya ternganga senang.

"Welcome home, mistress," Otoya menyambut dua gadis di depannya dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih.

Di dapur, Tokiya menancapkan buah ceri di Moe Moe Ice Cream yang dipesan salah satu pengunjung. Ketika siap, ia membunyikan bel. Natsuki memanggil salah satu karyawannya.

"Alice-chan!"

"Hai!" segera Alice membawa pesanan pelanggannya tersebut.

"J'espère que vous aimez le plat. Profitez-en, Monsieur," ucap Alice sambil tersenyum kemudian hidangan di meja tersebut.

"Sugoi... Alice bisa bahasa Perancis.." Otoya mengamatinya.

"Welcome, can I help you, mistress?" ujar Oz sambil tersenyum .

"Saya pesan dua berry cheese dan.." ucap pelanggan tersebut.

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu 15 menit," Oz selesai mencatat pesanan pelanggan.

Sementara itu Gilbert sendiri, ia memulai permainan pianonya untuk menghibur para pelanggan di cafe tersebut.

Setelah bekerja sampai malam, atau lebih tepatnya pukul 9 malam, cafe tersebut akhirnya ditutup.

"Wah! Kerja bagus, semua!" seru Natsuki.

"Tentu, bos!" Otoya tersenyum.

"Otoya, ayo kita pulang duluan," Tokiya menenteng tasnya.

"Hai!" Otoya menuruti perkataan sang kakak. "Jaa, minna-san! Kami duluan!"

Kemudian, kedua kakak beradik itu keluar kafe.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Natsuki.

"Baiklah, Shinomiya-san, kami juga mau pulang," ujar Oz mohon pamit.

"Um. Matta ashita!"

"Ayo, Oz, kuantar kau pulang," Gilbert mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Kau pasti dimarahi kalau pulang terlalu malam."

"Okay! Sankyu, Gil!"

"Hey, Oz tunggu aku!" Alice pun berlari dan langsung memegang lengan Oz. Ketiga orang tersebut pun keluar cafe.

Natsuki tersenyum melihat keceriaan anak buahnya. Kemudian, ia menoleh untuk memeriksa Break. Tapi pria berambut putih tersebut sudah tidak ada.

"He?" Si bos bingung sendiri.

Gilbert berjalan menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir di halaman belakang. Maklum, kalau mobil semewah itu ia parkir di depan, nantinya malah jadi menarik perhatian orang banyak.

Pria berambut hitam itu membuka pintu mobilnya, tempat dimana ia mengemudi. Ia langsung kaget melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

"Break! Sejak kapan kau..!" Gilbert setengah marah.

"Yo. Gilbert-kun," ujar Break yang sedang mengemut lolipop merah-pink bundar-bundar (?) nya itu.

"Ayo pulang!" teriak Alice tak sabaran.

"Berisik, baka usagi! Mobil ini juga bukan punyamu!" Gilbert mulai.

"Oi, Gil.. Aku sudah malas meladenimu dan Alice, dan ini sudah malam, hentikanlah.." Oz sweat drop. "Aku ingin istirahat..."

"Tuh! Dengerin katanya Oz, Seaweed Head!" Alice menjulurkan lidah.

"Urusai!"

Akhirnya, ketiganya masuk ke dalam mobil, dan Gilbert pun mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari wilayah tersebut.

Otoya dan Tokiya berjalan di tengah malam yang gelap, namun tidak sepenuhnya karena telah diterangi lampu-lampu jalanan. "Niisan.. Aku jadi kepikiran ingin mengajak Nanami," ucap Otoya tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?" tanya Tokiya heran.

"Habis.. Kasihan kan, kalau Alice bekerja sendirian.."

"Tidak usah memedulikan perempuan macam itu."

"Niisan! Cara bicaramu bisa membuat kita menjadi abu!"

"Otoya, kau berlebihan lagi kan.."

Keduanya terus berjalan, pulang menuju rumah mereka sendiri.

_Ini bukanlah kisah biasa. Ini bukanlah kisah sekelompok anak remaja yang hanya menuntut ilmu demi masa depan. Ini bukanlah kisah sekelompok anak SMA yang terpaksa bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Inilah kisah anak-anak muda yang melakukan keduanya untuk tujuan masing-masing._

_Welcome to Love Berry Cafe!_

_..._

**Lirienne : Yap! Itu dia untuk First Chapter-nya! :DD Lebih baik sedikit-sedikit dulu baru banyak, eheheh~  
**

**Catherine : Jaa, minna! Read & Review please!  
**

**CatLi Twins : ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! JIKAI O AISHIMASHOU!**


End file.
